For the first time
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: A few of the eighth Digidestined meeting for the first time. Present in this story: Kari, T.K, Izzy, Sora, Matt, Tai Missing: Mimi, Joe.


For the first time

A Digimon Fan fiction story

The lullaby of the birds singing, the sounds of children laughing, giggling, except for one.

A boy with bright red frizzy hair sits by himself under a tree typing away at his laptop, thinking of how to decipher these codes that are present on his screen. Once and awhile observing everyone of the children that are playing at the park, with their. Family.

The boy who's name is Izzy catches a glimpse of (from what he can see) a brother and sister. Playing soccer on the field, playing.. really good. "Wow.." Izzy says to himself very impressed. "I gotta take a look at this" Walking with his laptop in both hands he decides to watch the brother and sister play.

Meanwhile a girl sits also alone on her bike with shoulder length brown hair by the Ice Cream stand thinking of what flavor to pick. A little boy with a white sun hat and blonde hair comes running over and is panting and stands right in front of the girl. While his brother is lagging behind from trying to chase him. "T.K! Come back here! You can just cut in front of people like that!" "Huh..?" Says T.K and looks right up into the girls eyes. "Oops, sorry" He had the brightest blue eyes ever she thinks to herself. Just about to answer the boy his brother comes over and is gasping and places his hand on his brothers shoulder. "I'm sorry about that," He turns and looks at T.K angry. "What are you thinking? You just can't run of like that." The older brother who also has blue eyes, short blonde hair and not bad looking pulls T.K aside. The girl quickly replies with "It's okay! He wasn't cutting in front of me I was still deciding on which flavor to pick anyways. You can go ahead if you know what you want." She smiles brightly and looks at T.K who hid behind his brothers leg. His brother looks at her and smiles "Well thanks." T.K's brother walks up to the stand and is placing both their orders. T.K looks at the girl and places his hand out "I'm T.K." The girl in shock smiles and giggles. "I'm Sora" And shakes his hand.

"GET IT TAI!","GO TAI!", "WOOHOO!" Tai with his goggles placed on his head and his big hair kicks the soccer ball which goes flying across the field and into the net!

"Way to go big brother!" his young sister smiles and high fives him. Tai picks her up and twirls her around. "Thanks Kari" Kari giggles and hugs Tai. Kari picks up the soccer ball with her short sandy brown hair falling in front of her face. "Again..?" She asks kicking the soccer ball towards Tai. Tai shakes his head and points over to their things. "How about a picnic.?" Kari smiles brightly and nods. "Mhm!" Izzy watches them as they come closer towards him to their things. Izzy takes a deep breath about to comment on how stupendous Tai plays soccer when they walk past him laughing and not even noticing him. Disappointed Izzy walks back towards the tree he was originally sitting at. "Why couldn't I be good at something sporty..? I feel like people judge me because I always spend time on the computer, and technologically advanced things." Mumbles Izzy who's not even paying attention to where he's going he accidentally trips and his laptop goes flying towards Tai and Kari. Tai see's Izzy topple over and catches sight of the laptop. Tai jumps and catches it before it hits the ground and breaks. Izzy lays there flat on his back feeling humiliated, and embarrassed. 'Now I remember why I cooped myself up inside by room with a laptop.. To avoid these situations…' Izzy thinks to himself.

Tai and Kari both run over to him. Kari falls by his side on her knees and starts asking if he's okay. Tai sticks out his hand and Izzy takes his hand. "Hey you okay there bud? You fell pretty hard." Tai asks concerned as he pulled Izzy to his feet. Izzy chuckles and rubs his head. "Yeah, I just fell over on my back, no serious injuries just a bruise that might be visible in about two days or so. And will last for about a week and… Uh… I mean.. Yeah! I'm okay." Izzy said awkwardly. Tai laughed hard and Kari giggled. 'Man does this kid know his stuff or what' Tai thinks to himself. "Oh hey! Here's your laptop thingy." Tai said handing it to Izzy. "Wow thanks! I appreciate you catching it like that. I can't imagine having to try and recover my files that I had on here. Boy talk about fun." Tai was laughing harder and Kari was just looking back and forth at them. "Hey I didn't get your name!" Tai says and smiles. "Uh.. Oh I'm Izzy Izumi." "Nice to meet you Izzy! I'm Tai Kamiya and this is Kari Kamiya." Kari looks at Izzy. "Hey Izzy, would you like to join me and my brother for lunch? We're having a picnic!" Izzy smiles and nods. "I would enjoy that, thank you" They all walk back to the picnic. "Izzy do you like sub honey and toast? P-B and J sandwiches? Muffins? Cookies? Our mom made them." Kari asked smiling and sitting down beside the basket to pull out the goods. "I would love some P-B and J." Izzy said sitting down beside Tai. Tai laughed 'Boy is this kid a computer wiz!' Tai thought to himself seeing as Izzy opened up the laptop and was typing away.

The two brothers were walking together licking Ice Cream cones with Sora giggling. "And so I said whatcha talking about Willis?" T.K's brother said trying not to burst out laughing again. "Haha! That's a real funny story!" Sora said giggling furiously and trying to catch her breath. T.K Was laughing also and looked over at Sora. "I've heard that story a million times and I still laugh!" Sora was giggling more because of how enthusiastic T.K is. "Hey sorry to break the laughter but I never got your name." T.K's brother asked Sora. "Oh! Sorry! I'm Sora." She smiled at T.K's brother. "Nice name, I'm Matt." Sora giggled. "And to you also Matt." They were all walking over to a bench by the soccer field telling old tales and stories about their life. They were all walking past Tai, Kari and Izzy who were also laughing hard. Sora and Matt were deep in conversation asking questions about their life. 'Humph… I hate it when older-kids always have to talk a lot.' T.K thinks to himself. While he was walking past Tai his cone slipped out of his hand and right on to his lap. "UHH! WHAT THE?" Tai yelled and immediately stood up. "I'm sorry! It fell out of my hands. I'm real sorry!" T.K said apologetically with his eyes watering. Kari looks over at T.K feeling like cupid just hit her. "What is wrong with you?" Tai yells at T.K. T.K start's to sniff and try's to hide his tears. Matt looks behind because he hears yelling and notices Tai yelling at his brother T.K. Sora stops talking and looks over furious. "HEY! What's wrong with you kid? Yelling at my brother like that?" Matt yells angrily at Tai. "Your dopy brother spilled his ice cream on me!" Tai said through gritted teeth. Matt walks over with his fists balled up and ready or a fight. "Look is was just an accident drop it!" Matt tries to say calmly.

Izzy stands up and him and Sora both stand in between them because their coming closer. "Stop it! Don't resort to fighting lets think about this intellectually and talk about it civilly" Izzy says scared yet angry. Sora looks at Matt and says "Exactly so stop it both of you!" Matt pushes Sora to the side and says "Get out of my way and stay out of it!" Sora huffs in anger and is furious. Tai pushes Izzy to the side "Wish I could but when you have dicks like this it's kinda hard to!" Tai yells while starring down Matt. T.K starts crying and Kari starts sniffling. Matt looks at Tai angry "Say it again…" Tai smiles and looks at Matt "It's kinda hard to when you have dicks like this.." Matt ran at Tai and punched him across the face. "UHH!" Tai covers his face from the punches Matt was throwing at him. Izzy and Sora both look at each-other in disbelief at Matt, and Tai.

Matt and Tai are both rolling back and forth on the grass talking smack. T.K falls to the ground saying over and over again. "Stop fighting Matt!" And Kari also yells "STOP!" Tai and Matt both freeze in their places with tight fists. "Stop it please Tai…He didn't mean to drop the Ice Cream on you. He only fell. Don't fight anymore!" Kari starts sniffing and her eyes grow watery and she's about to start crying. Tai pushes Matt off him and runs over to Kari. "Kari I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. Don't cry." Tai hugged Kari tightly and Kari held back the tears. "I know you hate fighting, I'm sorry again." "Its okay.. I forgive you Tai." Matt goes over to T.K and picks him up while hugging. T.K sniffles and hugs him around is neck. Matt looks over at Tai and sighs. "Look I'm sorry for everything." Matt said yet thinking in his head. 'He is unbelievable!' "It's okay I shouldn't have acted the way I did. And I'm sorry to you both." He looks at Matt and T.K. T.K smiles and Matt puts him down onto the ground. "It's okay. I forgive you." T.K smiles and Matt puts his hand out to Tai. Tai smiles and shakes it making sure he holds a good grip. Sora catches a glimpse of Tai and smiles 'Very understanding and.. Cute..' She thinks. Kari looks over at T.K and he looks at her. They both look away blushing and giggling. "Hi, I.. I.. Uh." T.K stutters and places his hand on his mouth with his face going red. Kari places her hand on his hand and removes it from his mouth. "I'm Kari." And winks while giggling turns around to go over to Tai. "T.K!" She turns around fast. "I'm T.K…" Kari smiles and waves. "Nice to meet T.K" T.K blushes.

Sora goes over to Matt and says to Tai "Thanks for being understanding I'm Sora by the way." Tai looks at Sora than back at Matt disappointed. "Yeah, I'm Tai. And I'm assuming you're Matt and you both are together..?" Sora and Matt look at each other and jump as far as apart. "Oh no! We just met today." Sora says fast. "Ew no way!" Matt says in disgust.

Sora looks at Matt furious. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Matt laughs "I just mean your not my type." Sora points her finger at him. "You have a type? HA! Never would have guessed." Sora turns away and sighs. Matt rolls his eyes and folds his arms. Izzy stands beside Tai and says quite for only him to hear. "Your happy about this aren't you?" Tai punches him softly on the shoulder and chuckles. "Maybe" And Izzy chuckles looking at the both of them. Kari stands beside Tai "Wanna join me Tai and Izzy for a picnic? We have lots of food to go around." They all smile and nod.

Two hours have gone by and before they knew it they were laughing and giggling. Getting to know each-other better. The sun was setting and al laws silent. They were sitting there knowing where this might take them. Izzy smiles and looks at all of them. "Lets make a packet, that we'll be together no matter what." They all smile and nod reprovingly to everyone. Izzy places his hand in the middle and so did everyone else. Izzy says "Digi Digi?" And they all giggle and say together "Mon Mon!" And wave place their hands in the air cheering.

Four years later…..

In the same place, at the park. Going back on memories of how they met. Having a picnic in the same spot laughing. All still the best of friends helping on another. About to head off to camp the next day. To find a special path to come their way.

Digi Digi? MON MON!


End file.
